


Путь в Лок Муинне

by yaskar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskar/pseuds/yaskar
Summary: Это был последний шанс Геральта совершить еще одну ошибку из многих.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Путь в Лок Муинне

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, автор дрочит на Старшую Речь.
> 
> Фанфик был написан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву 2020 для команды WTF The Witcher 2020.

Когда Геральт очнулся от мутного, путаного сновидения, в котором были кровь, смрад и развороченные каэдвенские доспехи на мертвых изуродованных телах, в узкие щели между туго сколоченными досками, взбухающими ото влаги, светили красные лучи заходящего солнца. Йорвета в трюме не было — его спальный мешок пустовал, аккуратно и почти педантично заправленный. Клинков его тоже не было.

Он обнаружился на палубе — расправлялся с ужином вместе с краснолюдами из команды баржи. Клинки лежали рядом со столом, краснолюды пили и спорили, брызжа слюной, Йорвет сидел, склонившись над своей тарелкой, и помалкивал.

Геральт окинул взглядом бескрайние озолоченные закатным солнцем леса по обе стороны реки. Тусклые очертания Синих Гор маячили в сумеречной дали на востоке.

Краснолюды их сторонились. Золтан, провожавший их с Йорветом из Вергена, не обманул: купцы, бежавшие из Нижней Мархии, которых они перехватили еще на берегу до отплытия, взяли их на борт, только услышав имя Хивая — с неохотой, но взяли. Они направлялись на восток, чтобы потом сойти на берег и повернуть в сторону Бан Арда. Что краснолюды собирались делать в Каэдвене, Геральт не имел ни малейшего представления.

Краснолюд, ведший команду, оторвался от холщовых мешков с зерном, которые он ворочал, разгоняя крыс, и поприветствовал Геральта тяжёлым взглядом из-под насупленных бровей.

— Сколько ещё будем идти? — Геральт оглянулся. Путь по реке занял больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, но, глядя на с каждым днем приближающиеся отроги Синих гор, как хребет вздыбившегося василиска изгибавшихся в мутной тьме на востоке, он все больше убеждался, что был прав, когда прислушался к совету Золтана.

Вдвоем с Йорветом на какой-нибудь дряхлой посудине они бы далеко не уплыли. Понтар шумно нес свои воды, по-осеннему резкий северный ветер раздувал парус, мачта кренилась, и пламя недавно разожженных факелов мелко вздрагивало от каждого движения судна.

— Против течения плывём, — краснолюд смачно сплюнул и, уперев руки в бока, воззрился на Геральта почти враждебным взглядом снизу вверх.

Этот взгляд ясно говорил, что только свободный Верген и размазанные по его стенам трупы каэдвенской швали заставляют его терпеть двух выродков на своей посудине.

— А вы не думали прибавить ходу? — Геральт выразительно поглядел на краснолюдов, сидевших за столом с початыми бутылками махакамского спирта и картами в руках.

— Парни ужинают, — краснолюд снова сплюнул, не спуская с Геральта глаз. Ужинали они, как он понял, не час и не два. — Бакштагом идем, утопец тебя задери, за весла браться — только воду мутить, затея зряшная.

Геральт мало что смыслил в судоходстве, но подозревал, что весла навряд ли хоть как-то помешают барже продвигаться по реке, а краснолюдам попросту было некуда спешить: Хенсельт смаковал вкус своего нелепого поражения, каэдвенцы униженно продвигались на север — обратно к Ард Каррайге, а Долина Понтара наконец — на время, и неясно на какое, — была спокойна. Пока наступила передышка — ею нужно было пользоваться.

Геральт скосил взгляд на Йорвета, сидевшего за столом: он уже расправился с едой и теперь рубился с краснолюдами в гвинт. Эльф почувствовал на себе взгляд, поднял голову и, завидев Геральта, оскалил зубы в насмешливой улыбке.

Краснолюд, проследив его взгляд, фыркнул себе под нос и развернулся.

— Гобер, тьфу ты, мать твою... Элек, бери круче к ветру! Ведьмаку не терпится сойти на берег.

И ушёл к корме, разразившись ругательствами: парни у руля, уже хлебнувшие крепкого, взглянув на приближающегося капитана, красноречиво принялись за работу.

— Что, ведьмак, — оскалился Йорвет, когда Геральт сел за стол напротив него, — решил взять команду в оборот?

Геральт оглянулся: краснолюды переругивались, с чувством швыряя карты на стол. На Йорвета, разменявшего с ними пару-тройку партий и хлебнувшего спирта, они больше не смотрели будто кролики на удава, как было раньше. Его слов они не слышали.

Геральт разломил хлеб, зачерпнул кубком воду из стоявшей рядом бочки и поднял взгляд: эльф сидел вразвалку, откинувшись на спину и убрав руки за деревянную спинку скамьи. Глаза у него блестели от алкоголя.

— Со мной поначалу они даже говорить не стали, — продолжил Йорвет, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Нет у нас лишнего времени, — Геральт нахмурился и, опустив голову, принялся за еду.

Краснолюдам было что праздновать: Верген был спасен, они остались живы, пока что живы, но этого хватало. Партия в гвинт окончилась предсказуемой руганью и яростными спорами. Геральт молча расправлялся с едой, краснолюды глушили спирт.

— А всё ж таки зазря затеяли мы всё это, ой зазря! — один из краснолюдов смачно рыгнул и вытер проступивший на лбу пот. — Как пить дать, ничего хорошего нас не ждёт!

— Йех, Брегед, не мели чепухи, мать твою за ногу, — осадил его пожилой сосед и скосил взгляд на помалкивающего Йорвета.

На Геральта тоже уставилась пара напряжённых опасливых глаз. Две партии в гвинт ожидаемо не избавили их от косых взглядов. Ведьмак нахмурился и не поднял головы. Ему не хотелось завязывать разговор — добром бы это точно не кончилось.

А вот Йорвет не сдержался:

— Что же вы бежите, как крысы с тонущего корабля? — зло выплюнув эти слова, он сверкнул глазами в сторону взявшего слово краснолюда — тот вроде бы смутился, но глаз не опустил.

Не к месту вспомнились Геральту слова эльфа, которые тот сказал при их первой памятной встрече: «За свободу нужно драться. Никто ее просто так не даст!». Ведьмак усмехнулся и снова промолчал.

Однако краснолюд будто прочитал его мысли.

— Свобода, свобода... — он срыгнул и вытер усы. — Черта с два. Саския — баба хорошая, правда вот, затея — хреновая. Сейчас-то Хенсельта отбили, а дальше что? Не этот хрен, так черные. Вергену свободным не быть, нет... Не быть.

Краснолюды замолчали, насупившись, и продолжали глядеть в свои кружки. Кто-то вновь покосился на Йорвета, но тот только сжал зубы. Взявший слово краснолюд покряхтел и неожиданно обратился к Геральту. Его маленькие глаза блестели из-под сдвинутых бровей.

— Мы простые люди, ведьмак. Свобода, справедливость — это все красивые слова, но... Нам бы выжить и своих прокормить.

Геральт хотел было сказать, что не ему — Геральту из Ривии, выродку — это говорить, но только прикусил язык. Его нейтралитет катился к чертям собачьим. Вот куда он его завёл на этот раз.

Йорвет молчал, но глаза его все так же зло блестели.

— Их не за что винить, — сказал ему Геральт уже ночью, когда они первыми спустились в трюм.

Над их головами ещё долго раздавались пьяные возгласы и хохот.

— Мне не нужны оправдания трусов и изменников своего народа.

Тело всё ещё ломило от усталости, но сна не было ни в одном глазу: дневная дрёма напрочь его отбила. Геральт повернулся на другой бок и посмотрел в сторону чужой лежанки. Бурая повязка лежала рядом с изголовником, и во тьме Геральт ясно разглядел открытое спокойное лицо эльфа, изуродованное шрамом.

Йорвет резко распахнул глаз:

— Чего тебе, Gwynbleidd*?

От его взгляда, как всегда, на языке змеями завертелся клубок из незаданных вопросов и невысказанных мыслей, которые Геральт навряд ли смог бы когда-нибудь облечь в слова.

Он даже не пытался.

Сверху раздался мерзкий скрип — ножки стула проскрежетали по палубе, а потом краснолюды дружно загоготали. Геральт опустил взгляд.

— Ничего, — и отвернулся.

* * *  
Спал Геральт постольку-поскольку и поднялся, едва забрезжил холодный рассвет, еле видный из-за набежавших с востока туч. Кусок холщового паруса, в который он закутался поверх спального мешка, нисколько не защищал от ледяного сквозняка, и от холода и сырости у Геральта разнылось бедро.  
Йорвета уже не было, и, поднявшись наверх, ведьмак увидел, как тот тихо толкует о чем-то со стоящим у румпеля краснолюдом. Заметив его, эльф махнул рукой, подзывая ближе:

— Собирай вещи. Мы высадимся здесь.

Когда они сошли на берег, вымокнув по пояс, пока пробирались по мели, солнце уже показалось за верхушками деревьев, окаймлявших Понтар по верхнему берегу. Солнце показалось — и скрылось, оставив их в рассветных сумерках наедине с болотной вонью заводи, заросшей рогозом и камышом, с кваканьем лягушек и тихим бегом реки за спиной.

Геральт окончательно продрог и вымазался в тине.

— Так, может, чёрт побери, всё же объяснишь, почему мы сошли здесь? — под ногами хлюпнуло, и он поспешно переступил, обходя трясину стороной.

Йорвет коротко оглянулся на него и продолжил продираться сквозь камыш.

— Нечего нам светить рожами на трактах, — сказал он минуту спустя. — В Лок Муинне собирается слишком много важных персон, чтобы дороги к нему пустовали.

Геральт хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что наши рожи пострадали, если бы мы сошли на пару-тройку миль дальше. Тут одно болото.

— Тебе ли не привыкать, ведьмак! — рассмеялся Йорвет. — Болото — тем лучше для нас, мы не оставим следов.

— Да уж. Если после нас хоть что-то останется.

Геральт хотел сказать, что он слишком стар для прогулок по болотам, но промолчал. От смеха Йорвета будто разжалась напряжённая хватка на сердце, стало легко и спокойно дышать.

Солнце окончательно скрылось за плотными слоями облаков, и они продвигались в туманной рассветной мгле, прокладывая путь сквозь заросли рогоза и камыша к твёрдому и сухому грунту. Заболоченный правый берег Понтара оказался неожиданно широким, и лишь спустя добрые четверть часа впереди показались верхушки сосновых елей, предсказывая, что нескончаемое болото вскоре останется позади.

Геральт почувствовал неладное ещё до того, как серебряный медальон на его груди слабо трепыхнулся, возвещая об опасности. Он услышал тихий всплеск, замер, и прежде чем он успел крикнуть ушедшему вперед Йорвету, чтобы тот посторонился, из трясины резво выскочила синюшная фигура с когтистыми лапами и выпученными, блестевшими в сумерках глазами. Утопец цапнул Йорвета как раз в тот момент, когда тот услышал оклик Геральта и подался назад, и когтистая лапа лишь задела его плечо.

Позади Геральта тоже раздалось бульканье, и еще двое тварей выскочили из топи с таким звуком, с каким пробка вылетает из бутылки туссентского игристого. Зазвенела сталь, когда клинки Йорвета покинули ножны, и, разворачиваясь к набросившимся сзади упырям, Геральт успел увидеть, как лезвие сабли жестким рубящим ударом справа налево рассекает склизкое вонючее туловище утопленника пополам.

С остальными двумя он управился в несколько быстрых режущих движений меча, и спустя пару минут над болотом уже разнесся отвратительный сладковатый гнилостный запах. Геральт обернулся — Йорвет отошел от трупа и пучком рогозовых стеблей вытирал лезвия от темно-лиловых внутренностей.

Геральт в один момент оказался рядом и схватил его за руку, задохнувшись на секунду, когда ощутил под пальцами горячую голую кожу между краем перчатки и рукавом кирасы. На возмущенный возглас Йорвета он не обратил внимания. Темно-зеленый рукав, не скрытый кирасой, был порван, а на коже кровоточили три неглубоких царапины.

— Ничего серьезного, — эльф повел плечом, собираясь вырваться, но Геральт крепче сжал его руку. — Оставь! С царапиной, пожалуй, я справлюсь сам.

Геральт его не слушал. Он отцепил от пояса флягу, задрал края рукава и, подняв руку за локоть, щедро плеснул на царапины краснолюдского спирта. Йорвет вздрогнул и крепко сжал зубы.

— Когти утопца содержат трупный яд, — Геральт поднял голову, и Йорвет, встретившись с ним глазами, поспешно отвел взгляд. — Ты не ведьмак, гинацева кислота, попав в кровь вполне может убить.

— Что ж, наверняка, я должен проявить благодарность.

— У тебя есть чем перевязать?

Йорвет неопределенно мотнул головой.

— Найду. Но сначала нужно выбраться отсюда.

Геральт кивнул: неизвестно, кого ещё мог привлечь шум стычки.

Болота кончились незаметно: сначала то тут, то там стали появляться из земли чахлые кустарники, затем рогоз и камыш поредели, открыв взору горизонт со сплошной лесной полосой, над которой возвышалась громада Синих гор.

Йорвет объявил привал, когда они укрылись под защитой сосновых крон и когда стук зубов Геральта слышно было за несколько шагов вперед. Бедро его разболелось ещё сильнее, и к моменту остановки это заметил даже Йорвет. Он помог Геральту сесть, прислонив его к стволу дерева, и резко спросил:

— Тебя разве тоже задело? — он вопросительно вздернул острую бровь. В голосе его было искреннее беспокойство, и это неожиданно кольнуло Геральта прямо в сердце.

Он покачал головой и сглотнул:

— Так... Старые раны.

Йорвет долго смотрел на него, потом кивнул, развернулся и исчез меж стволами деревьев в поисках сухостоя и древесины для костра. Геральт усмехнулся. Он взаправду начал чувствовать себя немощной старухой на попечении нерадивых родственников. Он отстегнул флягу и глотнул спирта, зажмурившись от крепости.

Через минуту стало чуть теплее. Он устало вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза.

С каждым шагом, что приближал его к Лок Муинне, он чувствовал, как тревога всё сильнее смыкает хватку на сердце. С каждым шагом рушилась его прежняя жизнь, рушились прежние его хрупкие, но хоть какие-то жизненные устои... Кто он был такой, какая жизнь была у него тогда, задолго до красных всадников, до Трисс и до Фольтеста, кем на самом деле были все эти люди вокруг?

...Воспоминания возвращались, но чем больше знаний о тех годах, проведенных в бесконечном бреду беспрестанных поисков, Геральт получал, тем больше ему казалось, что он не узнаёт сам себя.

Он почти провалился в сон, когда почувствовал на щеке руку, затянутую в истертую, пахнущую потом и железом кожу.

— Не смей засыпать! — ладонь прошлась по линии челюсти и мягко похлопала по щеке.

Он открыл глаза, и увидел Йорвета, нависшего над ним. Рядом валялась куча сухих веток и две увесистые коряги.

— Подожди, я сейчас разожгу костер, — поспешно бросил эльф, снял с пояса сверток с огнивом и разочарованно цокнул языком. — Bloede... Все промокло, чертовы болота!

Он раздраженно бросил огниво на землю и воззрился на ведьмака, уперев руки в бока. Геральт сонно рассмеялся. Дышать вновь стало легче. Он придвинулся к сваленным веткам и снял с задубевших рук перчатки.

— Я же говорил тебе, нужно было высаживаться дальше.

Йорвет фыркнул и опустился рядом.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Следующие несколько секунд он с интересом наблюдал, как с помощью знака Игни Геральт разжигает пламя. Свет озарил его резкие черты лица, и ведьмаку померещилась сверкнувшая в отсветах огня кривая из-за шрама улыбка.

— Как удобно, — эльф вздохнул, расстегнул кирасу и балахон, выпростал полу нижней рубахи и зубами оторвал полосу ткани.

— И не говори.

Геральт проглотил вставший поперек горла комок:

— Я помогу.

Йорвет поднял голову и сверкнул в темноте глазами. В груди сдавило так, что резко стало нечем дышать.

От дыма, сказал себе Геральт. От дыма.

— Ты думаешь, я сам о себе позаботиться не смогу?

Ведьмак вздохнул и возвел глаза к небу.

— Если ты такой мастер накладывать повязки одной рукой, милости прошу, — еле разогнувшись, Геральт поднялся и подошел к нему, отстегнув флягу со спиртом. — Ты-то можешь, я не сомневаюсь.

Йорвет снова фыркнул, но потом все-таки вылез одной рукой из своего балахона с рубахой и резко повернулся к нему раненым плечом. От спирта он снова едва слышно зашипел, а потом терпеливо молчал все десять минут, которые ведьмак накладывал ему тугую повязку. От эльфа пахло соленым потом, кожей и деревом, под пальцами перекатывались напряженные мускулы, оранжевое перо, заткнутое за ухо, вздрагивало и иногда щекотало Геральту руки.

Он еле слышно, мелко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и отодвинулся от греха подальше.

— Готово.

Йорвет влез рукой обратно в рукав и развернулся:

— Спасибо, Gwynbleidd*.

Они перекусили запасенным хлебом и кусками солонины, взятыми у краснолюдов, и грелись у костра, передавая друг другу флягу с остатками алкоголя. Геральт, разморенный спиртом, вновь погрузился в невеселые раздумья.

С каждым новым днем он понимал всё меньше и меньше. Воспоминания возвращались, но Геральт уже не был уверен, что рад этому. Все, что было самой его жизнью, теперь представало ложью, фальшивкой.

Он был уже не уверен, что он хоть когда-нибудь знал Трисс.

  
Геральт вздохнул и уставился в огонь. Он пошел за Йорветом, чтобы отыскать ее, а в итоге потерял сам себя. Сейчас ему просто хотелось, чтобы этот путь длиной, казалось, в целую жизнь быстрее закончился. Чтобы быстрее распрощаться, пойти своими дорогами, не видеть его...

Не думать о недоступном и мечтать о несбыточном.

...Всё это было не более чем одно большое заблуждение.

— О чем думаешь, vatt’ghern*?

Геральт поднял на Йорвета взгляд. Тот щедро глотал спирт и пристально на него смотрел.

Ведьмак вздохнул и хлебнул из протянутой фляги.

— Так.

Эльф усмехнулся, но его глаз остался без улыбки, лишенный выражения, как будто мыслями Йорвет был далеко-далеко отсюда.

— Нужно ложиться. Уже за полночь.

Он очистил землю у костра от камней и веток, снял с головы повязку и улегся к Геральту спиной.

— Dearme, Gwynbleidd*.

Геральт закрыл глаза и едва слышно выдохнул. Кончился ещё один невыносимый день в дороге.

* * *  
Последний привал они сделали ещё через двое суток пути.

Йорвет вёл его богом забытыми тропами, петлявшими сквозь скалистые предгорья растянувшегося хребта Синих Гор. Взаправду пользовались ими белки или нет — но шли они быстрее, чем Геральт мог на то рассчитывать.

Ущелье меж гор расширялось, и продвигаться становилось удобнее, Йорвет обещал, что уже на следующий день они наконец выберутся на открытое пространство, а Геральту с каждым шагом труднее становилось дышать. Виновато ли было в том давление воздуха на большой высоте, или же дело было во всё сильнее сковывавшей сердце тревоге — он предпочитал не задумываться.

В вышине, в небесной синеве, исколотой пиками гор, кричали последние дневные птицы, ясный бледнеющий небосвод уже покрылся первой россыпью холодных звезд.

— Давай руку.

Геральт поднял голову, увидел протянутую ему раскрытую ладонь в истертой темной коже, рывком подтянувшись, ухватился за нее и наконец выбрался на широкую каменистую площадку, одиноко возвышающуюся среди скал. От нее вниз и вверх, казалось, во все стороны света отходили почти невидимые в толще камня тропы — заброшенные, едва проходимые и опасные.

— Остановимся здесь.

Йорвет отряхнул свой балахон от каменистой крошки, затянул крепче кирасу и поднял на Геральта свой привычный взгляд — внимательный, цепкий, испытывающий. Сумерки — по-осеннему быстрые и глубокие, молочно-белым туманом оседавшие в долине позади, — смягчали его резкие черты лица, но у Геральта всё равно все сжалось внутри от этих холодных проницательных глаз.

Видит Мелитэле, обо всём он догадывался и всё понимал.

— Здесь? — Геральт показательно оглянулся. — Ты с ума сошел. Мы закоченеем от холода ещё до рассвета.

Он помолчал и, сложив руки на груди, добавил:

— Если нас раньше не сожрут твари. Синие горы — не лучшее место для увеселительных ночёвок под открытым небом, знаешь ли.

Йорвет фыркнул, уперев руки в бока, и развернулся на пятках. Оранжевое перо, лихо заткнутое за островерхое ухо, мелькнуло у Геральта перед глазами.

— Ну, за последнее я не беспокоюсь: с парой-тройкой настырных гарпий один ведьмак, пожалуй, справится.

Геральт издал невнятный смешок и устало покачал головой. Йорвет сорвался с места и быстрым шагом направился вдоль каменистого уступа.

— Что до первого... Неужели ты думаешь, что скоя’таэли не заботятся о своих тропах?

Белки заботились. За камнем лежала вязанка припасенных для костра дров, благо погода спутникам благоволила, и они не отсырели. Йорвет вновь с большим удовольствием наблюдал, как Геральт использует знаки в бытовом обиходе. Костёр разгорелся мгновенно.

Съестные припасы у них почти кончились, кончился и алкоголь, и последнее Геральта знатно огорчило. Уже стемнело, когда они прикончили оставшуюся провизию и уселись у костра, грея озябшие ноги.

Это был последний раз, когда они так сидели у костра. Дальше было только неясное смутное будущее.

Йорвет будто бы угадал направление его мыслей:

— Что ты будешь делать? — обратился к нему эльф после минуты молчания. — Потом, после... Когда найдешь свою чародейку?

Геральт не знал. Он поджал губы, глядя на костер, и покачал головой.

— А ты?

Йорвет вздохнул, поймав его ответный вопросительный взгляд, и тоже неопределенно помотал головой.

— Мы уйдем. Вернемся в Верген или нет, не знаю. Но я её не оставлю.

Геральт помолчал, перебирая в голове роящиеся в беспорядке мысли, и решился задать вопрос, не дававший ему покоя. Как знать, может, ему более не представится возможности его задать.

— Я никогда не спрашивал... Как ты... Как ты узнал? О Саскии?

В ответ Йорвет только ухмыльнулся.

Они проговорили до самой темноты. Не было алкоголя, обычно развязывающего язык, но Геральта подстёгивала дурная мысль, что скоро, всего через несколько часов дороги их разойдутся, и неясно, когда и вообще сойдутся ли вновь.

Замолкнув, они долго не поднимали взглядов, уставившись на красные всполохи костра. В груди у Геральта медленно-медленно считало удары ноющее сердце.

— О чем снова думаешь, vatt’ghern*?

Ведьмак сглотнул горькую вязкую слюну и поднял голову. Йорвет смотрел на него своим единственным глазом, не мигая, и отсветы пламени плясали на скрытом повязкой лице, искажая его выражение.

Время на секунду замедлило ход.

— Геральт, — тихо позвал его Йорвет, и Геральт увидел, как дрогнули его сложенные на коленях руки.

Он чувствовал — это был его последний шанс совершить ещё одну ошибку из многих. Когда они дойдут до конца своего пути, будет уже поздно.

Геральт не отвёл взгляда.

Они смотрели друг на друга два долгих удара ведьмачьего сердца, а потом Йорвет придвинулся, поднял руку и безобидно коснулся его щеки — шрама, исполосовавшего половину лица, и Геральт, вздрогнув и закрыв глаза, подался щекой навстречу этому прикосновению.

— Что ты делаешь, Gwynbleidd*? — голос Йорвета был сиплым и едва слышным.

Руку он не убрал.

— Совершаю ошибку, — ответил Геральт, не открывая глаз. Дыхание и слова коснулись чужой кожи.

Йорвет тоже совершал ошибку — рука, к удивлению Геральта, никуда не исчезла , а потом дрогнувшие пальцы, горячие, как раскаленное железо, медленно и осторожно двинулись дальше, изучая его лицо: прошлись по щеке, вискам, тронули подбородок, коснулись губ. Геральт, задыхаясь, втянул ртом сухой воздух — горячая кожа пахла солью и костром, и нестерпимо, до рези в груди хотелось попробовать ее на вкус.

Геральт услышал короткий вздох, почувствовал слабое колебание воздуха совсем рядом и приоткрыл рот. Поцелуй получился неглубоким. У Геральта вмиг занемели губы, он открыл глаза, чтобы видеть всё и не упустить ни одной мельчайшей детали: то, как у Йорвета дрогнули ресницы, когда он опустил веки, как раздувались широкие ноздри, когда он судорожно втягивал носом сухой воздух.

Геральт закрыл глаза, вздохнул в жаркие солёные губы и толкнул эльфа в грудь — лопатки Йорвета ударились о камень, он распахнул и воззрился на нависшего над ним Геральта безумным взглядом.

Они на секунду замерли, переводя дух. Больше думать Геральту не хотелось. Часто и тяжело дыша, он сжал его руку — там, где горячая голая кожа уходила за рукав балахона, — поймал губами последовавший стон, взялся за чужой пояс, но горячие жёсткие руки остановили его:

— Ты решил, что переспать в ущелье — это хорошая идея?

Он поднял голову. Йорвет тоже тяжело дышал.

— Нет, — сипло ответил Геральт. Приводя мысли в порядок, он судорожно пытался отдышаться.

Может быть, забытые воспоминания так и не вернулись к нему, может, дальше его и ждала совсем другая жизнь и другие люди, но здесь и сейчас, на богом забытых тропах посреди Синих Гор, рядом с Йорветом, он чувствовал себя как никогда живым и настоящим. Он чувствовал себя собой.

— Что ты делаешь, Геральт? — повторил Йорвет.

У Геральта не нашлось ответа.

— Йорвет, можно?.. — он коснулся края его повязки, и Йорвет раздраженно прищурился.

— Thaess aep*, — он оттолкнул его руку, сам скинул с головы бурую ткань и с вызовом воззрился на Геральта единственным глазом.

Они замерли на несколько мгновений, а потом Геральт с трепетом обхватил его лицо, проходясь ладонью по изуродованной щеке. Йорвет был невозможно, невероятно, до безумия красив. Взгляд обжёг эльфа с ног до головы, и он сам с остервенением принялся срывать с себя одежду.

Секса как такого и не случилось: они терлись друг о друга обнажёнными членами, Геральт с ненасытным голодом внюхивался в опьяняющий мужской запах Йорвета, с наслаждением пробовал на вкус его солёную кожу, испещренную следами битв и черными узорами татуировок. Горячие жёсткие пальцы Йорвета однозначно были более искусны в мужской любви, и от каждого умелого прикосновения к своей плоти Геральт чувствовал, что умирает.

А потом они поменялись местами, Йорвет придавил его своим весом к разложенной на камне одежде, развёл ему ноги и опустился ртом на стоящий колом член, и Геральт окончательно и бесповоротно потерял себя.

— Если б мы были в постели, а не в чертовом ущелье, я бы тебя трахнул, — поделился Йорвет, с влажным звуком выпустив его член изо рта.

Эльфский старец с телом юноши, как же... Запала и рвения Йорвету было не занимать. Геральту незамедлительно захотелось вернуть ему ласку и наслаждение, но эльф со смехом опрокинул его обратно на спину.

— В этой жизни мне только неумелых минетов не хватало, — от задыхающегося искреннего смеха вновь всё сжалось внутри. — Подавишься, Геральт, это будет недостойная ведьмака смерть.

Надолго их не хватило: Геральт кончил от пары движений жестких умелых рук, простонав в чужую шею, вцепившись в обнажённое бедро и оставив следы. Приятная ломота и усталость вмиг навалились на тело, и, поглаживая слабыми пальцами чужие напряжённые бедра, из-под опущенных век он с наслаждением следил, как Йорвет доводит себя до конца. Сильное стройное тело зашлось в судороге, на живот ведьмаку плеснуло горячее семя, и он притянул Йорвета к себе, чтобы чувствовать его кожа к коже.

Они лежали, слушая, как восстанавливается друг у друга дыхание и сердцебиение. Костер ещё горел, поэтому замерзнуть они не успели. Через минуту Йорвет перекатился через спину, поднялся, кое-как натянул сапоги, чтобы дойти до сваленных по другую сторону костра мечей и их небогатого дорожного снаряжения. Он вытерся выуженной из карманов кирасы тряпицей и бросил ее Геральту. Его вид — обнажённого, в одних сапогах на босу ногу — был крайне забавным, и Геральт позволил себе от души рассмеяться. Йорвет обернулся, и губы его тоже тронула кривая улыбка.

До рассвета оставалось всего пара часов, но ни один, ни другой не смыкали глаз. Йорвет подкинул в костер ещё немного дров, и теперь они почти уютно молчали, глядя в огонь.

— И что же, ты потом будешь жалеть? — спросил его эльф через несколько минут.

Геральт повернулся набок, подперев голову рукой. Йорвет сидел рядом, обхватив колени руками. Он не надел рубаху, чтобы остудить разгорячённую кожу, его повязка так и лежала в стороне, и когда он просто и открыто повернул к нему свое изуродованное лицо, у Геральта защемило в груди от неожиданной, неуместной нежности.

Он опустил взгляд.

— Нет. Не буду.

— А почему глаза опустил? — эльф усмехнулся. — Теперь тебя мое лицо не возбуждает?

Геральт покачал головой. Йорвет не ответил и перевёл взгляд на костер.

Они ещё помолчали, а потом Геральт, недолго думая, поднял руку, наощупь нашел чужую ладонь и сжал. Сердце у него в груди все так же щемило от тоски и нежности.

Горячая ладонь едва заметно сжалась в ответ:

— Caemm a me*, — прошептал эльф и потянул его вверх.

От горячего шёпота внутри у Геральта всё вновь перевернулось, он приподнялся на локте, и Йорвет с чувством поделился с ним теплом своего рта. Поцелуй был долгим и влажным.

— Я не буду сожалеть.

Йорвет усмехнулся — по-доброму и с иронией.

— Я не сомневаюсь, Gwynbleidd*.

Через несколько минут Геральт стал засыпать. Сквозь дрему он услышал тихий шорох — Йорвет лег рядом лицом к нему, положив руку под голову.

— Прости меня, Геральт, — ему почудилось призрачное прикосновение жёсткой руки к своей щеке, и Геральт провалился в тихий и спокойный сон без сновидений.

**Author's Note:**

> *Перевод со Старшей Речи:  
> Gwynbleidd — Белый Волк  
> vatt’ghern — ведьмак  
> Dearme, Gwynbleidd — спокойной ночи, Белый Волк  
> Thaess aep — заткнись  
> Caemm a me — иди ко мне


End file.
